


裙下之臣

by RigelD



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 一个女王试图征服死亡。Der Tod × Elisabeth，一个差点偏向互攻的BG车（…作者本人写的时候代入的是05官摄（Maya&Máté）
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	裙下之臣

-

死亡永远在黑夜中呼唤，即使在她离开哈布斯堡之后仍然如影随形。

他呼唤她的名字以彰显存在，像叹息又像微笑，用他蛊惑性的声音和伪装真诚的眼睛引诱她握住自己伸出的手。他倒吊着出现在窗边，轻叩窗台说着晚上好；或者他换上女官的长裙，端坐在她床边道早安，轻轻柔柔地笑起来，叫她陛下。

伊丽莎白当然为之烦扰。她被气到口不择言时甚至问出过“你到底想要什么？”对方浮在她身后摊手做无奈状，答，我只是在追求我的爱啊。

那答案不言而喻，他想要她。但死神从不爱人，死神爱任何鲜活自由的生命，总之不可能是某个具体的“她”。

她一再让他离开。对此他再次无奈地看着她，又好像宽容地摇了摇头：“可是伊丽莎白啊，分明是你召唤我来你身边的。你总是一次又一次地召唤我前来，又反复无常地赶我离开。”

死神自己也反复无常。他上一秒还像是最温柔的情人，转瞬就脸色剧变，冷哼一声，闪身到她面前，几乎鼻尖碰鼻尖地同她对视。没有温度、没有吐息。

她不会被吓着，也不否认，而是撇开他往前两步，冷冷地下了逐客令：“离我远点。”

“伊丽莎白。”死神咬牙切齿地语重心长，“别再逃避我——别再逃避你的内心。”

侍从们常在背后议论，皇后的精神不太正常。她一刻不停地赶路，却没有方向，好似身后有什么人在追；她在无人的地方同空气对话，乃至大喊大叫，仿佛被看不见的幽魂纠缠。她们说皇后病得更重了，可却不愿意停下休息。

“是的，伊丽莎白，你需要休息。”死神说。他从后面把皇后搂进自己怀里，第无数次使出诱哄的本事。他的下巴搁在她的肩头，他的脸颊触碰她的脸颊，他们贴得很近，冰冷的死神都被染上一点温度。

她的身体不会在他的触碰下战栗。可她在深深地吸气，她没有推开那只搭在她光裸腰间的手，甚至放任自己倚进死亡的怀抱，让那来自另一世界的气息环绕周身。她再一次问：“你究竟想要什么？”

“如你所见。”死神在她耳畔用气声回答。

从什么时候起，他渴望的不再只是那个象征占有和征服的吻。他渴望更多，或者也更微不足道——相较全部的生命而言。他攫取温暖，吞咽生命，享受猎物被阴霾笼罩的恐惧。尽管此时他的猎物并不表现出恐惧。

他下身的东西正渐渐勃起。想必伊丽莎白能察觉到，她眼中有一闪而过的波澜，却只侧过脸讥诮地看去：“不知为何，我并不感到惊讶呢？”

“那看来你对自己的魅力仍有相当的自觉。”死神垂眼同她对视，嘴角略微勾起成一个恶劣的微笑，“况且，你大可放心，准确说不必担心我，因为我可不会染病——”

“你怎么敢提这事？”伊丽莎白猛地挣脱死神的手转身，眼神被怒意点亮，脸颊终于有血色浮现。她想起那些耻辱和恶心的感觉，想起此次出走的导火索，和为何永远阴魂不散的死亡本身。

“你明明知道答案——”

“——你又知道我在想什么？”

死神耸耸肩，低头寻她的嘴唇。她厌恶地扭头躲开，于是那个没有温度的吻就落在了脖子上。死神再次握住她的手臂，嘶哑地喃喃：“伊丽莎白，让我给你快乐。”

她想抽手：“我不需要这种所谓的快乐！”

“……那自由？”

他开始抚摸那具温暖的、纤瘦的……禁锢她灵魂的身体。他抚摸心跳和脉搏，试图捕捉一些享受或沉沦的暗示。而她也确实仰起头，咬住了牙，她脆弱的咽喉在颤动，于是死神有些满意，在那儿留下一个湿漉漉的吻。

“你给不了。”伊丽莎白沉下声，一字一句地说，“相反，是我给予你，我施舍你，我允许你。”

死神沉默了几秒钟。

“好。”他若有所思地歪了歪头，“那我听你的。”

他任由伊丽莎白撕开他暗夜的华服。他同样爱那些藏在冷静和强权表象下的癫狂，透过它们他能看到一个美丽的灵魂如何挣扎求救。他的皇后即使再怎样克制，情动时皮肤也会染上粉色，手心会温热潮湿，他尝试着伸手向她的大腿根，而后被一把攥住手腕。

他的皇后张开手按在他胸膛，逼迫他躺下。

死神仰躺在床上，被她掐住脖子动弹不得，却脸色不变毫发无损地露出微笑，直勾勾盯着她：“这是做什么，伊丽莎白？你明知道这对我没有用。”不需要呼吸，自然也就感受不到窒息。

“那就感受。”她命令，“你必须感受，如果你想得到你所渴求的。”

“哦——拜托，轻点，我喘不上气。”死神咧开嘴，虚伪地说。

“不够。”

喉口的压力仍在增加，他闭上眼，表情扭曲着冷笑依旧，他试着大口呼吸，他蜷起手指轻轻勾上伊丽莎白的手，从嗓子眼里挤出声音：“……求您啦，陛下，别这么对我，我快要死了……”

那只手猛然撤离，利落得像是再次把他甩开一般。然而在他还没反应过来的下一秒，嘴唇忽然被什么柔软的东西一碰——他睁眼就看见，伊丽莎白面无表情地望向他，同时亲吻了自己刚刚碰过他嘴唇的手。

他愣了下，一时间忘记挑逗，忘记拙劣浮夸的表演，忽然真正意义上地大口呼吸起来。

仿佛一瞬间，死亡有了心跳。

他迫切地坐起想要捉住那只手，却只得到伊丽莎白警告性的一眼：“还不到时候。”

于伊丽莎白而言，那是个关乎控制欲的游戏，而在死神看来那更像是等价交换。他完全不在意暂时交出控制权，也乐意在伊丽莎白玩弄他的胸乳或性器时回以呻吟，甚至他能回以同样的抚摸。他从不抗拒发出那些甜美的声音，至于对方的抗拒，他能感受到但不以为意。

“伊丽莎白，你为何拒绝快乐？”死神问。此时他的大腿敞开跪在床上，腿间器官正坦然地翘起，而他充满求知欲地睁大眼睛，握住皇后的手腕，然后是手指。他微微垂头似乎想在她的手上落一个吻。

可就在嘴唇即将与手背接触时，他伸出舌头，舔了一口。

伊丽莎白猛地抽手。

“求您了，陛下，为我解惑吧。”死神不懈地转而用鼻尖蹭伊丽莎白的颈窝，而后是脸颊，耳畔。陌生的欲求烧得他心痒，他有足够的耐心佯装裙下臣，可那也不够有意思。他偏爱试探，“您的身体在渴望，您的灵魂在挣扎，为何否认事实？真当我注意不到你湿透的、欢愉的……”

他无法再说下去。伊丽莎白掐住了他的下巴阻止他继续，一根手指深入他口中，卡在了他的齿根。伊丽莎白在轻喘，她靠近了些，可以说是主动靠进了他的胸膛，同时下体潮湿是入口也几乎与他的性器相抵。

“说，”伊丽莎白命令，“你属于我。”

手指撤回，死神依依不舍地吮了一口，低头顺从道：“是的，我属于你。”

于是死神得以拥住他的皇后，进入她占有她，听那些压抑的细小的享受的声音。然而伊丽莎白用拇指磨蹭他湿润的嘴唇，在皱眉吸气平息呼吸后仍要求他：“继续。再说一遍。”

“我只属于您，我的陛下。”他用沙哑的嗓音回答。如果他的皇后还不满意，他当然可以继续重复十遍百遍，总之他怀里清瘦柔软的身体最为真实。

死神眯起眼，想自己的这一天倒是已经足够餍足。光阴无常，无人不与死亡为伴。所有人在这方面都同样身不由己，她自然也无法免俗。

那在此之前，“我当然属于你了。”死神亲吻伊丽莎白的侧脸，柔声说。

-


End file.
